


11

by stelleappese



Series: 30 drabbles [5]
Category: Papillon (2018)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 04:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16591274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stelleappese/pseuds/stelleappese
Summary: The absurd thing is that Papillon doesn’t have it in him to be angry at Dega.He’s an annoying, delicate, completely useless human being. He’s the reason why Papillon is bruised and bloody, and judging by the amount of pain he’s in, possibly has a broken rib or two. And yet…





	11

The  _absurd_  thing is that Papillon doesn’t have it in him to be angry at Dega.  
He’s an annoying, delicate, completely useless human being. He’s the reason why Papillon is bruised and bloody, and judging by the amount of pain he’s in, possibly has a broken rib or two. And yet…  
And yet, as the rain falls more and more heavily, as the walls start seeping humidity, and Dega starts shaking, his teeth rattling, Papillon almost doesn’t think about it before slowly, excruciatingly rolling on his side to face him. He unceremoniously grabs Dega and holds him close.  
“What are you doing?” Dega asks, something like panic in his voice.  
“They all think I’m fucking you anyway.” Papillon grumbles.  
Dega doesn’t answer to that. He tentatively snuggles closer, tries to hug Papillon back.  
“Careful,” Papillon warns him, when his arm touches Papillon’s side.  
“So sorry…” Dega murmurs, and rests his hand lower, on Papillon’s hip.  
Sleep doesn’t come, but something resembling it does. Papillon’s eyes are closed, his body heavy, but he hears the rain, the groaning and moaning of a roomfull of people. And he feels Dega’s fingers as they gently pull up Papillon’s battered shirt, he feels his hand spread against his skin, right underneath the place where a huge bruise must have formed, by now. Dega’s fingers twitch against Papillon’s skin. His breath trembles. He presses his head against Papillon’s chest and curls up even closer, sniffling a little.


End file.
